


Tiny Stars, Baby Bats

by Claireanela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, Discussion of science babies, Entrapdak, Entrapta and Hordak get married to exploit a legal loophole, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Haven’t finished watching the series but did research, Hordak doesn’t know how to handle emotions, Hordak’s dialogue is super fun to write, Molly is inspired by Dragonfoxgirl’s fankid on the same name on Tumblr, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Posted for Valentine’s Day!, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, She calls him Fizzy Pop btw, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Takes place a couple months after Season 5, This fic is Entrapta giving him multiple heart attacks, This ship is brilliant, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby fluff is literally my bread and butter, fan kids, so much fluff multiple people said it gave them diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireanela/pseuds/Claireanela
Summary: The start of Entrapta and Hordak’s life together coincides with repairing the world and making amends.How Entrapta remains a force of nature while pregnant is anyone’s guess.Hordak is stressed but trying his best.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	Tiny Stars, Baby Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I confess that I’ve probably read every single Entrapdak fic on this website. This fic is incredibly self indulgent, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do!

As promised, Hordak would now head to Salineas with his wife.

His  _ wife. _

That had been a shocker for the Princess Alliance. And for him, suddenly being in a marriage that 50% happened because he couldn’t live without Entrapta and 50% started because he probably  _ wouldn’t  _ live without her. As the spouse of a princess, there was a 99.99% less chance of execution.

“I was considering it anyway!” Entrapta had chirped brightly. “We were already lab partners.”

* * *

“For the last time! You shouldn’t come! The repairs are my punishment, not yours!”

Entrapta frowned. “Where you go, I go.”

* * *

Hordak wasn’t sure what to feel. Mermista was wary of them, and the citizens hated him.

On the other hand… he was now able to kiss his wife without the feeling of existential guilt Prime had instilled in him.

He somehow loved her more every day.

Over a few months, he became more and more comfortable with breaking his conditioning, and starting to feel like he was really married. And when they were intimate for the first time, he felt like a weight had lifted from him.

* * *

Despite his happiness, he was concerned Entrapta wasn’t thinking things through. She was away from her country, newly married to the most infamous person on Etheria. And that wasn’t even considering the fact that she was obligated to have children. She was brilliant, but her choice of partner certainly made having an heir more difficult.

He brought that last point up, and she grinned. “I’d just use samples of our DNA and a vitrine- obviously once I have access to my lab again. It wouldn’t be hard.”

His cheeks went pink. “I see.”

* * *

Hordak thought something might be up when Entrapta didn’t complain about period pains when she was due. Maybe it was lighter this month? For her sake, he hoped so.

And then she burst into tears when Mermista gave her one of her sarcastic looks. Entrapta almost never cried, and his wife frantically stopped him from exploding on the water princess while tears ran down her face.

And then she stopped hopping out of bed (they’d started sharing, and he’d spent the first few mornings flustered out of his mind) the moment she opened her eyes. She’d try to go back to sleep, which was amusing and horrifying for her husband because that was so uncharacteristic of her.

And then Entrapta threw up for the second morning in a row.

She said she was going to conduct a few tests when Hordak confronted her. Her hand had rested on her stomach for a brief moment and she looked concerned.

He desperately tried not to worry.

* * *

Entrapta’s expression was… energetic. She didn’t seem nervous so he started relaxing. 

“It turns out I’m okay!”

His ears moved down in confusion. “You were ill earlier. Is it a passing cold or your period, then?”

Her eyes lit up like she’d discovered the scientific discovery of the century.

“I found HCG in my bloodstream,” she squeaked. “Human chorionic gonadotropin!”

He smiled, resting his hand on his chin. “And what does that mean?”

She was so adorable when she got excited.

“If my body’s producing it, evidence suggests that I’m pregnant!”

Hordak laughed before he understood what he was hearing.

His jaw dropped and he stopped breathing. His mind blue screened for a solid five seconds.

He took a deep breath. “What do you mean “you’re-“” His voice went an octave higher before he cut himself off.

Entrapta sighed and took his hand. 

She held it for several seconds, staring warmly into his eyes.

And then she placed his hand on her abdomen. A tiny gasp escaped his mouth.

“I think I’m six weeks along. They’re about as big as a piece of rice. You won’t be able to see I’m pregnant for a bit.”

He paused, his hand definitely feeling a slight protrusion. “Based off your current appearance, I thought you were already showing.”

Entrapta giggled. “Etherian babies develop much slower than that-“ She froze when she saw a knowing grin on his face.

“Hybrid baby,” she squeaked. She pulled away to grab her data pad.

Entrapta laid down on the bed, searching up the information she needed. Hordak quietly rested his head on her stomach.

“According to this, my size is actually closer to a baby at three months gestation.”

“How big is that?”

She smiled. “About the size of a lime.”

He was still snuggling her belly. A content grin formed on his face. “Interesting. Tell me more.”

“They’ve got a heartbeat now. Their digestive muscles are practicing for when the baby is eating on its own, and their pituitary glands should be forming. Their immune system is starting to function independently…”

He let out a relaxed chirp as his wife started to ramble excitedly.

_ I suppose we don’t need the vitrine. _

* * *

Princess Prom was held in Salineas that year, and no one could believe how much progress had been made.

That wasn’t the only thing on everyone’s minds though. 

Catra groaned. “I might be totally insane, but does Entrapta look  _ pregnant  _ to you?”

Adora laughed at her girlfriend, glancing across the dance floor at the Dryl royal couple. (Hordak was rocking that dress.) “That’s crazy. They’re two different speci- oh.”

Scorpia startled them. “I know! She’s definitely not a dress person, and that one’s  _ super  _ flowy! It’s like something Perfuma would wear!”

Glimmer nodded. “If I was trying to not look pregnant, that’s exactly what I would wear.”

A bit later, Entrapta herself came up to the group. Eating a cupcake that was  _ definitely  _ not small.

Glimmer looked ready to faint. “Are you  _ okay?! _ That food’s not tiny!”

Entrapta giggled. “Normal sized food has been more than satisfactory lately. All things considered, I’ll probably go back to tiny foods once the baby’s born.”

Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Scorpia’s jaws all dropped.

“You’re pregnant,” Adora gasped.

She nodded brightly. “Roughly three months, although their development is closer to six!”

The Dryl princess looked proud. “We didn’t want to receive unnecessary attention by announcing the baby right before Princess Prom. We’ll probably do it in two weeks.”

* * *

Sea Hawk called over to the purple haired woman. Entrapta used her hair to swing down the side of the cottage- wincing when she accidentally triggered her nausea. Emily crawled next to her.

“My goodness, dear woman! You’re how many months along and  _ still  _ working up a storm?!”

“37 weeks. I’m due in exactly two weeks and three days.”

“I’m surprised your husband isn’t having you rest!”

“He wants me too.” She rolled her eyes. “There’s still so much work to do.”

“It’s fine. You two have done so much for Salineas- in fact, I daresay that our country looks better than it ever has before!”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

“I mean it! You two are very determined people.”

She suddenly let out a gasp of pain, and Sea Hawk dashed over to her.

Emily beeped in alarm.

Entrapta waved them off. “I’m just having practice contractions!”

“You’re in labor?!” he yelped.

“Noooo. My body is learning how to use the muscles for labor. I’ll know it’s actually time when they get stronger and closer together.”

He nodded. “We should work on the next house.”

Two hours later, Entrapta dropped her drill and let out a breathy, “Never mind.”

“Sea Hawk?”

“Yes ma’am?” He noticed her hair had suddenly frizzed out.

“Help me down, I think I’m in labor.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

Imp landed on Hordak’s shoulder as he painted a wall of Salineas Castle.

He scratched under the tiny demon’s chin. “Something you want to tell me?”

Imp played back a recording of Entrapta and he could positively  _ hear  _ her wince.

_ “Hordak, I think I’m in labor- OW! You might want to come here!” _

He almost knocked into a guard in his dash to find his wife.

* * *

Entrapta had a sheepish look on her face when Sea Hawk explained the situation to Hordak.

He knew that look. “Starlight, how long did you wait?“

She flushed. “Two hours. I thought I was still having practice contractions.”

Sea Hawk whistled. “In active labor and still working without a care in the world.”

* * *

Hordak was honestly impressed with Entrapta’s grip. 

She was one of the strongest people he knew, and it hurt him to see her suffering like this. He was thanking his lucky stars she at least had received painkillers.

A baby’s sobbing filled the air.

Entrapta felt the pain dissipate and glanced over at her husband’s expression in her haze.

He was definitely tearing up.

The nurse put the cleaned up baby into his arms and he looked absolutely awestruck.

“Our daughter,” he murmured. “This is  _ our  _ child.”

“Molly,” Entrapta giggled, sounding drunk.

He smirked at her dazed look. “Yes. Our little Anomaly.” The best anomaly he’d ever experienced.

* * *

His wife passed out almost immediately after, and Hordak had an idea. He turned on Entrapta’s recorder. 

“Year XXXX, Month X, Day X.”

He grinned, inspecting her miniscule fingers. “Name of test subject: Anomaly. Sex: female. Weight: 8 pounds, 5 ounces. Ears are pointy like mine, a full head of dark hair is present. Eyes are red. Skin is red, normal for an Etherian newborn.”

She looked up at him with her big eyes.

He melted. “I believe I have already formed a deep bond with my daughter.”

* * *

Hordak almost sobbed, holding little one year old Molly in his arms. Entrapta and him were going to be away for months clearing out Beast Island, and that was no place for a baby. 

He started chirping, hoping to calm himself down and stop her pouty face. She’d be fine with Queen Glimmer and Kadroh, but he would miss her so  _ much. _

He would have stayed holding her forever if Imp hadn’t given him an irritated screech.

* * *

Things went smoothly for about five weeks. No more than that.

Entrapta plopped down next to Hordak in the tent, bandaging one of her scratches. She sighed and turned to him.

“I’ve encountered an unexpected variable. I don’t think I threw up because of dinner last night.”

He looked a bit concerned.

She laughed awkwardly. “I wish we were on the mainland so I could confirm, but I think I’m pregnant.”

Hordak met her eyes, shaking. “Oh.”

Entrapta shrugged. “We’re the only two people around for miles, so the chances of reproduction have gone up immensely. Additionally, we managed to conceive Molly with 96% less time in our day.” She really didn’t mind bringing home a sibling for Molly.

His ears twitched, indicating embarrassment. “That’s correct.”

She tried to snuggle against him, but he was as stiff as a board.

“You’re going back. I cannot let you get hurt.”

She jolted when she heard his firm but terrified voice.

“You let me come here, though.”

“That was a mistake. I cannot have you get hurt for my selfish reasons.”

Irritation flashed across her face. “But if I go, you might d-“

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT ME! I CARE ABOUT YOU!”

He froze, looking horrified at her expression.

She pulled him closer as he sobbed.

“Entrapta, I’m terrified. I already thought I lost you to this island…”

“We can ask for more people to come from the mainland,” the purple princess said softly. “You need my science, so I’m not leaving, but would you feel better if I was more protected?”

He nodded. “Promise me you’ll leave when it’s almost time to have them. This is no place to give birth.”

* * *

Entrapta turned on her recorder as they walked through the forest. “Pregnancy 2, week 30, day…”

“3,” Hordak offered helpfully.

“Thank you. Baby seems particularly restless this morning, and has squished my bladder a few times. Additionally, I’ve been experiencing pains in my abdomen, which match when Molly shifted her body to a head down position to get ready for birth. Hordak and I are taking a walk because, as I noted last week, the island is almost completely non hostile now. Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio are scoping out the far ends of the island.”

She sighed. “I’ll be leaving in two weeks so I have proper time to prepare for Subject 2’s birth. I still say that’s too soon to go.”

Hordak rolled his eyes. “You’ll have five weeks- that wasn’t nearly long enough prep time for Anomaly.”

She was about to kiss him when she was struck with the sensation that her pants were wet.

She really hoped she hadn’t peed herself.

And then she noticed it was clear.

A cramping sensation formed and she suddenly realized that her pain probably hadn’t been the baby moving.

“Hordak? I think I’m in labor.”

* * *

Scorpia yelped as Hordak told her what was happening over the comms system. “Now?! She’s not due for weeks!” 

“She’s having contractions, and they’re happening more frequently. Her amniotic fluid broke.”

“Oh my gosh. Have you called the mainland?”

“The princesses are sending a transport, but that’s a day’s journey. How far away are you?”

“Seven hours. We just set up camp, but we’ll be there ASAP.” She laughed weakly. “I think you’ll be the only one there when the kid is born.”

He cursed loudly. “I’m delivering the child. Stars above!”

* * *

Hordak wiped the sweat and tears off Entrapta’s face with one hand as she practically strangled his other.

Her whimpers were the worst thing he had ever heard in his entire life, and her pain was substantially worse without the painkillers she’d had giving birth to Molly.

Finally, finally, he was able to gently pop the infant’s shoulders out. Entrapta let out a dazed cheer as he held the messy little infant that had completely taken him by surprise (that was becoming a theme).

“It’s a boy.”

Entrapta squealed.

He cleaned off the crying little boy before helping his wife undress and use the camp shower.

He picked up her recorder while she was bathing.

“Year XXXZ, Month Y, Day X. Name of Test Subject Number 2: Aster. Sex is male. Roughly 8 pounds, will need to bring a scale from the mainland. No signs of being born premature despite arriving seven weeks earlier than his older sibling. Skin is extraordinarily pale, visible hair is purple, eyes are dark but subject to change. Subject shares the pointy ear trait with his older sister.”

He laughed. “Subjectively, he’s very cute.”

* * *

By the time Entrapta returned to live in Crypto Castle, not just to run science experiments, she had a husband, a toddler, a baby, a tiny stepson cloned from her husband’s DNA, a reprogrammed robot that functioned as a pet/daughter, and her husband’s brother (one of thousands) that popped in for visits. 

(The kitchen staff were a little overwhelmed.)

Things were so blissfully chaotic with their family.

And honestly? If Hordak or Entrapta had to go through all the pain and hardship all over again, they’d do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

“We have to start planning for the Princess Prom,” Hordak mumbled, resting his head in his wife’s lap. “It’s a few months out, but this the first one we’re hosting. After we plan Molly’s tenth birthday party, of course.”

“Right.” She played with his hair and he let out a happy chirp.

That reminded her… 

“Hey, Fizzy Pop?”

“Yes, Starlight?” His eyes were closed.

Entrapta smirked evilly. “Do you like the name Andromeda?”

He shot up, eyes wide. “Why.”

She tried to look as innocent as possible. “Oh, I was just wondering!”

He pretended to growl in irritation. “Answer me.”

She traced his ear, causing him to blush. “I might be pregnant again.”

His voice was several pitches higher. “Andromeda’s a lovely name.”

She laughed as he kissed her.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite scene is where he’s just kinda resting on her stomach and asks her a question so he can listen to her talk. That image gets me every time.  
> Hordak’s shocked/flustered reactions are the best part to write, lol. (Also celestial names are perfect for this ship, and I’ve always wanted to name a ship kid Andromeda.)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
